


In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Inner Thoughts

by Cassidy5002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy5002/pseuds/Cassidy5002
Summary: What do you think when your life is in danger?Short snippets of the gang's thoughts when Josh is shot. Under 300 words each.





	1. Josh Lyman

_I was behind the others when we left. I should have been with Leo, but I have never been one for supposed to be. Then the shooting started. People panicking, Secret Service grabbing the President and Zoey. Sam tackling CJ. One if the Secret Service agents grabbed Leo and pulled him to the ground. I tried to find cover but there were so many people. Pushing and shoving. I thought up the stairs might give me more cover, get out of the shooter's sight. I was wrong. I was very wrong. I felt a burning pain near my left lung. I looked down to see blood pouring out of my chest. I feel very light-headed all of a sudden and collapse behind a floral thing. I can hear the Secret Service return fire and the Paramedics shouting. Someone is calling my name but it’s getting lost in all the noise._ **“Josh!?!”** _There it is again. Toby is shouting my name. He must be trying to find me. I should have stayed with the group in the front. I try to yell back but I can’t. It’s hard to breathe, let alone make sound. He found me anyway. I was tired. I couldn’t help it. I slipped. I couldn’t hold myself up anymore. Toby caught me and told me to hold on. To what? I want to ask, to joke, but I couldn’t. My hands slipped and were replaced by Toby’s, trying to keep as much blood as possible in my body. It hurt and I see Sam and CJ run over but my vision was blurring. There was something I need to do. What was it? New Hampshire. I need to get to New Hampshire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 285


	2. Toby Ziegler

_ Where’s Josh? When the shots stopped I found Sam, CJ, and Charlie. I saw them put Leo in a car. I yelled for Josh over and over but he didn’t answer. Then there he was. I ran over to him, ready to yell at him for not answering but I stopped short when I saw the blood covering his shirt. He fell sideways as I kneeled down and I caught him. He shouldn’t hit his head in addition to being shot. His hands slipped, so I pressed down on the wound. Josh groaned and tried to roll away, kicking his legs. I held him firmly, yelling for a medic. Sam appeared and took Josh’s hand. I couldn’t hear what he was saying but it seemed to calm Josh down. CJ arrived with the Paramedics and they took Josh from me. I rode in the ambulance with them. Sam came along too. Josh kicked his legs when the pressure on his side changed. We were left to explain what happened to Leo as they prepped Josh for surgery. Leo was mad but not as much as the president will be. I really hate waiting games. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 194


	3. Sam Seaborn

_I heard Gina yell_ **“Gun!”** _and jumped for CJ. When the shots stopped I got up and moved quickly. I’m not sure why. I picked up her necklace and walked away quickly. After the paramedic checked her out. I went over and asked her if she was okay. I don’t know why. Toby’s yelling for a medic. I ran over to him, expecting to see some minor injury, I didn’t expect to see Josh with a bullet in his chest. Josh was moving around. That can’t be good. He was grabbing at Toby’s arm with his right hand. I grab it and hold with both hands to prevent it slipping out of my hand. I see CJ run for a medic. I tell Josh stories about our time at university. New Hampshire. Anything I can think of. It seems to calm him down a bit. CJ arrived with paramedics and they took over for Toby. Josh was talking, delusional. Should we be worried about him divulging state secrets? The one person who would laugh at that joke is the one person who can’t. We are left in a private room as they prep Josh for surgery. Leo was pissed but not as much as he was worried. I really need him to make it; I couldn’t bear to lose my best friend. Now, all we can do is wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 229


	4. C.J. Cregg

_ The shots rang out and everyone scrambled. Someone pulled me down and I hit my head. I got up when the shots stopped. Sam came up to me and asked if I was okay. I said yeah. Toby yelled for a medic. Sam and I when running to him. When I saw that he was kneeling over Josh, I turned to run for a medic. I had a difficult time finding one who wasn’t busy. A new ambulance pulled in. I ran over and told them about Josh. They grabbed their equipment and ran over. They took Josh. Sam and Toby got in the ambulance and I got into a car. I arrived at about the same time as the ambulance. We are only able to stay with Josh for a short while before we have to go into the waiting room. Leo is very upset, having just told the president that none of our people were injured. Waiting, waiting. All the time in the world and nothing to fill it with. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 172


	5. Leo McGarry

_I can’t believe it. He was supposed to be in the car with me. What was he doing so far behind everyone? What was he doing getting shot at? I know it’s not his fault. They were shooting at all of us; they were bound to hit one or two. But he should have been in the car. I promised his father I’d take care of him and the fool kid went and got himself shot. He’ll be fine. He’s a strong kid. His vitals were stable finally and Jed came over to see how he was doing. Jed was worried about everyone except for himself. I told him he should be resting and I would tell him if Josh’s condition changed. Josh should be stable and asleep for a while. Then if he wakes up he’ll be on some heavy-duty painkillers. I can hear his father now,_ **“Leo, this is exactly why I didn’t want him in politics.” “I know, Noah, but Josh knew what could happen. He’s grown and can make his own decisions.”** _It’s true; Josh knew people might shoot at him or at the president and get him instead. It’s a risk we all take. Josh just pulled the short straw this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 207


	6. Jed Bartlet

_Dammit, Leo! You told me that none of our people were hurt! I guess, it’s not Leo’s fault. He wasn’t there, he was listening to what people said. How could this have happened? It’s Josh. You would never think that anything would happen to Josh. He’s worked for me since he quit John Hoynes’ campaign. I think that was the moment that John’s campaign went downhill. I’ve come to think of him as something like a son. Maybe I even do think of him as a son. Josh might not always be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he’s good at what he does, and I need him. I need him. I hope he knows that. I don’t want a new deputy chief of staff. I should never have schmoozed the rope line. I should have gotten back for the softball game like I said I would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 148


	7. Donna Moss

_ I can’t believe that Josh was shot. It’s Josh. Bad things don’t happen to Josh. Josh is the goofy little brother of the White House. Nothing happens to Josh. Or at least very little happens to Josh. It's sad that so much tragedy has befallen Josh over the years. His sister and his father. The universe isn't fair. Josh didn’t do anything to deserve this. But then again, I guess most people don’t do anything to deserve getting shot. It’s just that...if the worst happens, could I work for someone else? A new deputy chief of staff. Would a new person even want me? No. Nothing will happen. Josh will get through this. He has to. I don’t want to cry, not yet. This waiting is just getting to me. The First Lady was kind enough to try and comfort me. I guess, it worked a little. Oh, God. Has it been five hours already? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 156


	8. Charlie Young

_ I’ve only known Josh for about a year. He hired me to be the personal aide to the president. I just wanted a job as a messenger. It’s only been a year, but I’ve started looking up to him. Almost as an older brother. I can’t believe I’ve started thinking of him like that. An older brother. I guess, I’ve become so used to being the older brother. I was surprised when he invited me to get drinks with him, but that didn’t end very well. Josh has always been friendly, and I think he was treating me like a little brother. I don’t want to think about what would happen if..if..Josh dies. The doctor told us that the bullet collapsed his lung and damaged a major artery. The procedure’s likely to take twelve to fourteen hours. They won’t know until the morning. I’m only at the White House because of Josh. He saw something in me, I guess. I’ve meant to ask him what he saw, what made him hired me for the job. Now, I may never get to ask. I might never know what made him, or for that matter Miss DiLaguardia, single me out for the job. That’s not important right now though. All that matters is that Josh wakes up. Josh has to wake up. Ugh, I swear time is ticking slower every minute. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 231


End file.
